Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Sweetafelita
Summary: It's the season of giving, and it's time to deck the halls. Come see how each person of the WWF deals with problems of family and friends during the holiday season.
1. Extreme Christmas

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
  
By the Angel   
  
*  
  
  
Chapter One: Extreme Christmas  
  
  
Amy Dumas opened her eyes. It was Christmas morning. She really didn't like the Christmas holidays, since she never had a happy one as a child. But, she reasoned, it was a happier holiday if you knew where you belonged.   
  
  
This season and holiday time always made Matt and Jeff cheerful, so naturally it made her smile too. Only because she loved to see the duo happy. She saw the white snow pass her window, it's flakes looking like giant dandruff. She liked to analyze things like that.   
  
  
It was only six thirty, her clock said. She didn't feel like getting up, but she didn't feel like going back to sleep either. She was sure it was freezing downstairs, and she much preferred the comfyness and warmth of her own bed.   
  
  
Well, it really wasn't her own. She was staying with Matt and Jeff at their place, and since she was always there, they had made her a bedroom. It was the one place she felt like she belonged.   
  
  
If I stay here long enough, she thought, I'll have an intellectual conversation with myself. She groaned. She must have slept funny or moved funny, because now her neck was killing her. Do I have to get up? She thought.   
  
  
The answer was yes. Matt and Jeff would want to open up their presents, and Jeff was a little kid when it came to Christmas. He wanted everything done a certain way. Whether it be the lights, or the tree, or the time for opening presents. He wanted it to be perfect.   
  
  
This season, everything was far from perfect.   
  
  
2Xtreme was crashing down. Nothing seemed to be going right. Her relationship with Matt was going downhill, and the Hardy brothers seemed to be having quite the disagreements. Everything was so perfect outside, but nothing right inside.   
  
  
She heard shuffling downstairs. "Oh no," She whispered. It might be Matt opening his presents early, or Jeff arranging last minute things. Now that she heard it, she had to get up and inspect it.   
  
  
Amy slipped her feet into her slippers and tightened her robe around her. She was right; it was freezing. She walked down the stairs quietly, in case it was a burgler. It was Matt. But he wasn't opening presents.   
  
  
"Matt? What are you doing?" Amy asked. Matt was opening the front door, he had his bags around his arms. He frowned.   
  
  
"Merry Christmas, Amy," He said, setting the bags down.   
  
  
Amy sighed. "Oh, Merry Christmas to you, too. What the hell are you doing?"   
  
  
"Look, Amy. This is the first time in my life that I haven't been in the holiday spirit. Well, the first time since my mom died. And I don't want to ruin it for you or Jeff."   
  
  
"But Matt, if you leave it'll only make things worse. Why would you want to go when we need you so much?"   
  
  
"I want to live my life and let Jeff and you live yours. Lord knows I don't want to spend my life in Cameron forever. I want to go out and see the world, make new friends, and visit new places. I don't want to sit around wondering what could have been."   
  
  
"You can do that Matt. But not now. Not today. It's Christmas." Amy said with some pleadingness in her voice.   
  
  
Matt breathed through his nose and out through his mouth. "I just want you to have a good time. I can't stay here. I am sorry, Amy." He turned for the door.   
  
  
"Please. Don't go Matt." Amy grabbed his arm. "Listen, I know things haven't been picture perfect around here lately, but if you want to make it right, then don't leave. I'd be disappointed if you left. Jeff would be disappointed if you left. You'd be disappointed if you left."   
  
  
Amy shook her head. "Don't go."   
  
  
Matt turned from the door, but still had his hand on the knob. "Amy, it's for the best."   
  
  
"No, Matt. It's for the worst. You can't just turn your back on everything you've lived for and accomplished. It's time to wake up and smell the eggnog. It's Christmas. You've got to stay."   
  
  
Before he could answer, both of them saw a lone Jeff Hardy at the top of the staircase. "Hey, guys," He yawned, "Merry Christmas, Amy. Matt."   
  
  
Matt looked from Amy to Jeff, then Jeff to Amy. "Merry Christmas." He set his bags down, and all three Xtreme members walked towards the Christmas tree, where a generous amount of presents lay.   
  
  
And the snow still passed like giant dandruff. 


	2. Billion Dollar Holiday

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
  
By the Angel   
  
  
*  
  
  
Chapter Two: Billion Dollar Holiday  
  
  
  
Vincent K. McMahon Junior woke up with some sort of excited anticipation--And glee. It was Christmas, the most joyous holiday, in his opinion, and there wasn't a finer day. The weather was perfect too- Snowing heavily, but the sun was shining. He just loved Christmas.   
  
  
  
What he loved even more, was the giving and receiving. He had bought Linda a gorgeous diamond necklace, as to say "The divorce is off, don't you agree?" He had it wrapped in blue paper under the Christmas tree. She loved blue.   
  
  
  
He had hoped she had gotten him something too. Perhaps an order from the judge saying that no divorce would take place? This Christmas, Vince thought, I am getting what I deserved.   
  
  
  
Vince rubbed his hands together gleefully. It was just after eight thirty. It wouldn't be long now. The McMahons always opened their presents at nine o clock, every year. The amount of presents under the tree this year were considerably smaller, since Shane and Stephanie weren't there.   
  
  
He sighed. His poor children, alone on Christmas. Maybe they were cold and hungry. Maybe Stephanie was cleaning her own bathroom. He chuckled. Stephanie wouldn't clean anything if her life depended on it.   
  
  
Vince could hear and smell something frying downstairs. It was probably Christmas breakfast. He could hear the crickling of the pot that Linda was using. He liked that sound, the swish and crack, swish and crack.   
  
  
He filed out of bed, in his plaid pajamas. Those were his Christmas pajamas. He walked downstairs, and saw Linda flip over some bacon.   
  
  
"Smells delicious," He said, entering the kitchen. He gave her a kiss. "Merry Christmas, honey." She smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas." He pulled out a chair from the table and drummed his fingers on it.   
  
  
"This is the first Christmas without Shane and Stephanie," Vince noted sadly. "Be as it may...I miss having them around." Linda looked at her husband. "Aw, Vince. I miss them too. But they were the ones that got themselves up shit's creek without a paddle."   
  
  
Vince nodded. "You're right. But they're kids, Linda. Our kids. We can't let them not have any place to go or live. No food to eat. It's Christmas, Linda." She frowned as she set two plates of bacon on the table.   
  
  
"I know, Vince. It hurts my heart, but they've got to learn. They're more than welcome to come back to us. And they know it. It'd just hurt their pride." Linda spoke the truth.  
  
  
He moved his bacon around his plate. "I know, Linda. It's just--" He was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Santa? Already?" Linda smiled. "He was here last night." She held up a plate with a bitten chocolate chip cookie on it.   
  
  
Vince chuckled and opened the door. "Merry--" He started. It was Shane and Stephanie. Stephanie had a big blanket wrapped over her, and she was shivering like crazy. Shane had a sweater on. He rubbed his hands together to make friction.   
  
  
"Shane. Stephanie." Vince said. He took Shane and Stephanie's hand. "Come in. Mom is cooking bacon." He led his kids inside the house. Linda saw all three of them as soon as they entered the house.   
  
  
"Look who's here," Vince said as they walked into the kitchen. Linda looked to Vince and nodded. "Merry Christmas, Kids," She said, getting up. "You two look freezing, poor things. Can I make you hot chocolate? Coffee?"   
  
  
Stephanie sat down and grinned. Her lips were blue. "M-Maybe some, hot chocolate Mom? I hate coffee."   
  
  
"Ah." Linda said, "I forgot."   
  
  
The grandfather clock in the living room struck nine. Vince had a koolaide grin on his face. "It's nine. Remember kids?"   
  
  
"Presents!" Shane and Stephanie shouted at the same time. Together, the four McMahons walked into the living room, to see the grand Christmas tree by the stairs. It was breathtakingly beautiful.   
  
  
Shane and Stephanie looked uncomfortable. "Um, Mom. Dad. We don't have any presents for you."   
  
  
Linda and Vince exchanged glances. "It's okay," Linda said. "If you're here today, safe and sound on Christmas, then that's the best present of all." 


	3. Winter So Reeks of Awesomeness

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
  
by the Angel   
  
*  
  
  
Chapter Three: Winter So Reeks of Awesomeness  
  
  
Dear Jay,   
  
Things haven't been good between us lately. In fact, it's been shit. And since it's like, totally the season to be jolly, then why not bury the hatchett and start over? As like, you know, brothers. It's been heinous between us. Like, yeah.   
  
  
I remember when I won the King of the Ring championship, and was so totally reeking in goldage.   
  
  
Adam groaned. He couldn't write an apology letter in Edge mode. Besides, he was writing to JAY, not CHRISTIAN. Wait. He forgot. Christian, champion of Europe. He crumpled up his third letter. Nothing seemed right.   
  
  
His words were being forced out, and they weren't coming gracefully. Maybe he shouldn't even write the letter. Jay would probably laugh in his face. He had become more cocky and arrogant.   
  
  
But he was always a softie at Christmas time. Adam sighed and blew his hair up, and started a new letter.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Dear Adam,  
  
  
So, like, are you still reeking in goldage? Remember the days when I carried your trophy? That like, so totally rocked. But then...We drifted apart. Yeah.   
  
  
Jay groaned and crumpled the letter in his hand. He could not write a letter in Christian form. He was writing to Adam, not Edge. Nothing sounded right. If he even did give a letter to Adam, he'd probably laugh in his face. He had become cocky and arrogant.   
  
  
But he was always a softie at Christmas time. Jay sighed and blew his hair up, and started a new letter.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Adam frowned in the locker room. Everyone was talking cheerfully about their Christmas plans and visits. Where was Adam going to go? He had never finished the letter, and had hated himself for it. Christmas wasn't meant to be spent alone.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Copeland. Where you are spending Christmas?" Bradshaw asked.   
  
  
"Oh, I may be going back to Canada," He added quickly.   
  
  
"Well, have fun. And Merry Christmas." Bradshaw said, leaving the WWF headquarters for the holidays.   
  
  
Pretty soon, everyone left. Except Adam. He leaned his head on the locker. He saw Jay at the other side. "Jay," He whispered. He leaned back up. He caught Jay's eye.   
  
  
"Adam." Jay said, his arms folded.   
  
  
"Are you going home for Christmas?" Adam asked, still standing by the lockers.   
  
  
"Maybe. Depends. See if anything else comes up." Jay shrugged. He played with a button on his shirt. "You?"  
  
  
Adam shrugged. "Going home, I guess. Unless something else comes up. Pretty much the same as you."   
  
  
Jay nodded. They stayed silent for a few more minutes. "We're blood, you do know that, right?" Jay said after the silence got to him.   
  
  
"Well, not really. Not blood blood." Adam shrugged. "But we've known each other for so long, it's like we are blood. I mean, you're family is like my second family, and vice versa." He paused. "You know?"   
  
  
Jay nodded. "I know."  
  
  
Adam sighed. "Well, I am going to go home to Allana. We're going to decide what to do for Christmas. You and you're wife are welcome to join us." Jay shrugged. "I don't know. We might go see her family. Thanks for the offer." He smiled. Adam grinned.   
  
  
"No problem...Christian."   
  
  
"Merry Christmas, Edge." 


End file.
